A Mountaineering Dare
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: The Cullen kids race to the top of Mt.Everest on a dare. Who will win? Will they play fair? Bella, Esme, and Carlisle also come along to watch. Set after Eclipse, before BD. Competitive fun and tricks, mild language, including Em crashing. 1st fanfic.BPOV
1. To the Cullens

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

A Mountaineering Dare

**Uhh…I hate mornings. Wait, is that sun? In Forks? There goes my one good thing in the morning, no, actually, marvelous, amazing, indescribable thing. **

"**Good morning, love"**

**I started. "Ed..Edward? What, what are… you… doing here?"**

"**I can leave if you want."**

"**I meant because of the sun"**

**I saw him smile my favorite smile, almost like he knew something I didn't, which, actually, he probably did. Stupid, mind reading vampire staying up all night.**

"**It won't be a problem till noon and Charlie is in the process of leaving you a note saying that he is going fishing with Billy and for you to have fun and be safe. I guarantee that will not be a problem."**

**  
"What did you have in mind?" I smiled. I loved our meadow on days like this but before that we always did something uniquely special. It always grabbed my curiosity and made him laugh seeing me try to figure it out.**

"**A short game of truth or dare and then you'll want to bring the warmest clothes, scarves, gloves, socks, boots, hats, and jackets you have."**

"**NO! I am not playing truth or dare with your family again! Last time I ended up drunk, hitting you, swinging from trees, and about having Alice kill me. And strip poker is too embarrassing no matter how much clothes I have on!" I hadn't missed those plurals.**

"**Bella. We aren't playing strip poker and Jasper and Emmett are the main problems when you play. They've promised to be good or they won't be going with us this afternoon."**

"**Why would they come to our meadow?" He was having too much fun. This wasn't right. He knew I wasn't sharp in the morning and he's already trying to confuse me with hints, which, like usual, I am apparently completely confounding. "Just tell me what we are doing already, please. Please Edward. I love you so much; don't you want me to be happy?" I heard a soft groan. Good, he's not the only who can have fun. Except I'm actually trying. **

"**Bella. Just grab you warmest winter clothes, please. We have a long way to travel by noon in two hours. You'll have fun. Trust me." **

**He flashed that beautiful smile on me. I should have known better. I'm not the only one who can dazzle and he happens to be significantly better at it. **

"**Hi, Bella!" Alice squealed. "We are going to have soo much fun!" I looked around for some clue. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie rolled their eyes but shrugged. Edward smiled, and Carlisle and Esme just shot a warning glance at Alice as well as questioning and an apologetic one to me. "I call out Edward!" Alice yelled right as Emmett started saying "I call out Bel… No fair Alice." "You know the starting rules, Emmett. As soon as the game is declared anyone can shout a name to go first." Edward groaned and Esme and Carlisle shook their heads but looked as excited as the rest of them-very excited. Great. Edward promised I wouldn't be embarrassed. We'll see about that. Emmett had an evil look on his face, but one glance from Edward told me it wasn't for me. **

"**Fine. Jasper, truth or dare?" Edward asked. **

"**Truth."  
Smiling, "Before this question, what were you thinking?" **

"**No fair! You can't ask that, you know what that was anyway!" Jasper blanched.**

"**But everyone else doesn't and it's still a generic question that anyone could ask you." **

"**He's right, dear," Esme approved.**

"**Fine. Alice is the most amazing person in the world but she has a serious shopaholic addiction problem and it's really funny that Emmett likes teddy bears, but wrestles grizzlies but yet is afraid of spiders and the boogey man, especially when he's a virtually indestructible vampire and favoritecolorispink." He said at lighting speed. The reaction was instantaneous. **

"**I DO NOT Have a shopaholic addiction problem anymore than you are over obsessive about the Confederacy!...But I am the perfect wife" Screamed Alice.**

"**You promised you would never tell anyone that!" Screamed Emmett!**

"**I had no choice!" pleaded Jasper.  
"You're favorite color is pink!?" Alice marveled, "How much fun we can have together now!"**

**Emmett groaned and shot Edward a death glare. I was laughing my head off and Edward was enjoying himself too until…**

"**Edward, truth or dare." Jasper said too calmly.**

"**Dare." Underneath, it sounded like a question he might instantly be regretting to me.**

"**Go show Bella one of the confidential shame tapes that includes you."  
Edward blanched, Emmett screamed NO, NO, NONONONO!, Alice laughed, Rosalie nodded with a smile and Esme and Carlisle just shook their heads. It really wasn't bad, just hilarious with a minor shock element. Emmett was dancing with a teddy bear while singing to Sexy Momma and Stacie's Mom and Edward and Jasper were sneaking around, topless, under a full moon around town playing pranks on Mike and…oh no, the police station. Oh well, I'm guessing this is the security tape. I hope. **

"**Carlisle, truth or dare?" Edward answered afterwards**

"**Truth." Carlisle seemed like he almost said dare, but probably remembered what happened last time and he wasn't the first to take it "safe". We heard Edward and Emmett grumble chicken but still didn't care. **

"**What is one thing you really truly want to say to two of us in this room?" Edward questioned.**

"**Alice, you do have a slight shopping addiction, Edward, you need to let Bella make her own decisions now and then and accept them." Carlisle stated calmly. **

**Edward looked like he should have known that Carlisle knows the game as well as anyone and looked like he wanted to say something, but just nodded. Alice growled softly. **

"**Alice, truth or dare?" asked Carlisle.**

**For whatever reason, Edward smiled empathically. I wondered why, until I remembered that it was only 9 and he had said that we were leaving somewhere for a long trip later today. Could it be from truth or dare, though? With the Cullens, anything is possible I suppose.**

"**Dare." Alice responded confidently.**

"**You will give half your clothes to The Animal Thrift Shop and let Bella decide the stores on the next shopping trip." Carlisle responded with playfulness, but authority, but with caution.**

"**But…but…NO! You…can'tdothattome!" She wailed, "I've done nothing wrong!"**

"**Are you backing out?" Carlisle asked dubiously.**

"**Hmph. Fine. No. I accept, but I'm ready to get going." Alice grumbled.**

"**Emmett, truth or dare?" she asked.**

"**Dare." He enthusiastically said.**

"**Emmett, you will race, me, Edward, and Rosalie to the top of Everest and back. Bella and Esme can ref. Carlisle can choose, along with Jasper." **

"**Sweet! Anyone chicken?," Emmett challenged.**

"**Yes! The human, who says it's a suicidal, ridiculous idea!" I couldn't help myself, Edward would be alone on the world's highest, most populated, second most dangerous mountain in the world with Emmett and Rosalie all fighting for the top oh and…"For everyone and especially a certain clumsy human who needs to breathe!"**

"**Bella! We wouldn't dream of sending you up there without oxygen and, even, in an altitude and blood concentration controlled nose piece, so you will be perfectly fine and can't have it fall off and we don't need to breathe, remember." Edward responded.**

**He seemed flabbergasted that I would consider this dangerous for any of us, especially me under our circumstances. However… "Well, fine, it might not physically be dangerous to any of you and precautions of course are made for me, but one, sunlight, vampires glitter, several teams of climbers seeing that and, two, what part of danger magnet and Bella don't you grasp!?" Maybe I've just seen too many documentaries of Everest disasters and am overreacting, but I don't care! All of a sudden, I was aware of becoming awfully calm. Jasper. Normally, I'd object, but like the others I am kind of excited and interested to see who'll win, so I just glare at him instead.**

"**Esme will watch out for you, love."  
"Of course," she replied.**

"**And, Bella, of course, the glittering while avoiding humans is part of the fun." Emmett stated.**

"**Bella, I've been looking forward to this the whole day and now everyone else is too. You wouldn't spoil it for us, would you, because none of want to go if you don't come to watch. That's the other part of the fun, plus the race, tricks, and speed, but that's for us racers to worry about. As for being seen, I agree, in part, with Emmett, but even if we do get caught, at that altitude it'll pass off as oxygen deprivation induced hallucinations," Edward said calmly and sweetly.**

"**Tricks are **_**the**_** best part," checked Emmett.**

"**Fine, fine," I laughed, "Jasper, Carlisle, what are you guys going to do?"**

"**Normally, I'd object saying the dare is supposed to be to one individual, not including that person and the rest, but I'm all for beating Edward and Alice and Emmett and laughing at Rose getting lost, hit on by climbers, or checking her reflection in the ice!" laughed Jasper.**

"**AS IF!" shouted Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice.**

**Carlisle said he'd stay at base camp, watching and offering wanted help at the camp hospitals. **


	2. To Everest

"_**Normally, I'd object saying the dare is supposed to be to one individual, not including that person and the rest, but I'm all for beating Edward and Alice and Emmett and laughing at Rose getting lost, hit on by climbers, or checking her reflection in the ice!" laughed Jasper.**_

"_**AS IF!" shouted Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice.**_

_**Carlisle said he'd stay at base camp, watching and offering wanted help at the camp hospitals.**_

**Next thing I knew, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle were racing off in his jeep, Alice, Edward, and I were racing off in her 911 Turbo Porsche and Jasper and Esme were racing off in the Mercedes. Apparently, the race was already started. Alice and Edward laughed and confirmed my suspicions. I didn't dare look at the speedometer. Even with the usually "conservative speed" Alice driving, it seemed like she wasn't doing so today and it felt like 180 at least. **

"**WOO HOO!" I could hear Emmett shout from the driver's seat next to us as they passed. Rosalie was laughing and Carlisle was smiling. Suddenly, "Not on my watch, Emmett McCarthy Cullen," Alice smirked and we speed up even faster. How that was possible, I didn't want to know.**

"**Jasper, do me a favor and give Edward and Alice some bumps up there. Keep it interesting." Esme smirked.**

**Jasper smiled. Esme didn't show this side of her often and not everyone knew about it. "Will do, ma'am, but how about starting with Emmett and his beautiful jeep me dear?" He asked in his southern accent. **

**It was my turn to smile in response. "Go for it, but be ware of the consequences." Esme encouraged. He paused for one second and sped up to Emmett's bumper and hooked on.**

**Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen get OFF my bumper, you free-loading vampire!" came Emmett's inevitable yell. **

"**Oh, move over, McCarthy," ordered playfully Rosalie.**

"**No Way! I've got this" was his playfully angry reply. Quickly, so that it almost seemed like one move, he slammed on the brake and then sped forward to 150 and went back up to 182, still tailing Alice.**

**Jasper just hit the accelerator till he and Emmett were side by side. "Hi, sweetie, sugar face! Any room in there for this hot southern boy?" He yelled at Rose.**

"**Jasper!" Esme laughed.**

"**You're the one who suggested on it," he laughed back.**

**We could hear them all the way in the Porsche. We were all laughing our heads off, Alice at the wheel, by necessity, less so.**

"**Those jokers need to learn how to drive **_**and **_**trick!" Alice laughed.**

"**Thank you, Edward, for not leaving me with those cars and vampires." I replied.**

"**Oh, you would've joined in. Maybe now, even, here comes Emmett." **

"**Now, Alice, baby, you going to be all sugar and spice and everything nice to this hunk of your brother, right? No sleazy tricks, like those buffoons back there." Emmett called as he gained on us.**

**  
"Did you just call my wife baby and refer to yourself as a hunk needing sugar and spice!" Jasper yelled screeched, "Emmett McCarthy Cullen you had better watch your head and back on Everest-from both of us, probably!"**

"**Maybe dear brother, maybe." Alice said sweetly. "But..guess not!" She laughed as she swerved in front of Emmett. I screamed through my now fits of laughter.**

"**Alice, you crazy lady, slow down and be careful!" I screamed. Edward laughed.**

"**NEVER!" Gleefully shouted Alice. **

"**Children…" Carlisle finally reluctantly had to say. I finally couldn't help myself. It was my turn.**

"**But daddy!" I whined.**

**Carlisle and Edward shook with laughter so hard the cars shook and Emmett lost it so bad he let go of the wheel and went off the road. It was Alice's turn to slow down due to laughter. **

"**You imbecile!" Rosalie yelled scornfully. "For now on, I'm driving."**

We had slowed down so much and with Emmett off the road, Jasper flew past us yelling, "See you at the top sweetheart!" to Alice and, "Emmett, did a vampire just crash?!" 

**At that, Alice had to slow down even more and I was laughing so hard I was turning purple and now I was actually shaking the seat, so Edward was actually worried about me and not laughing as hard as he probably normally would have. Once I assured him I was fine, he said to Alice, "Here, I'll drive the rest of the way, you have fun now, and make sure Bella doesn't make herself pass out for me!" he smiled. **

"**Fine," was Alice's response through fits of laughter, just make sure you catch those two." Calmer now, she added, "A 911 Turbo losing to a Mercedes, the upset!" **

**It turned out that both the Porsche's "team" and the Mercedes's "schemers team" arrived at the same exact time. Emmett was not but 4 minutes behind, grumbling, and arguing with Rosalie about how to drive thanks to the crash. Carlisle was just shaking his head and smiling, along with a triumphant Jasper. Alice, Edward, Esme, and I were still laughing as we walked into the airport at 10AM to a private first class fast and small lightweight jet. **

**Once on the plane, we all settled down with smiles on our faces, even Emmett and Rosalie, though they were still playfully arguing. I turned to Edward.  
"You were right; I didn't want to miss this."  
"Have I ever lied to you," he replied sweetly. **

**With a laugh, "And we've haven't even really started yet, "Alice added. **

**That got Emmett's attention. "That's right, Bella-Bells, and Jasper, you will pay for that bumper trick. Bella, you're lucky you're not climbing, but there's always after!" he mockingly seriously sang. **

"**I still can't believe you crashed! Emmett, the world's only vampire to ever crash on a simple highway" I had to add. Everyone besides Rosalie, who even cracked the hint of a smile, laughed at that.**

"**Please, just remember to be fairly decent at base camp, please, for everyone," Carlisle begged.**

"**Yeah." "Sure." "Maybe" "Probably" "Aww." "But." "Fine." Came the grumbles. With a sigh of anticipation, I sat back to enjoy the ride there, as did Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Edward turned on their iPod iPhones. Jasper started watching the built-in television and Emmett and Rosalie started arm wrestling on a table that must have been made of two layers of iron and steel for it didn't even bend under their weight. **


	3. To the Summit

"_**Please, just remember to be fairly decent at base camp, please, for everyone," Carlisle begged.**_

"_**Yeah." "Sure." "Maybe" "Probably" "Aww." "But." "Fine." Came the grumbles. With a sigh of anticipation, I sat back to enjoy the ride there, as did Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Edward turned on their iPod iPhones. Jasper started watching the built-in television and Emmett and Rosalie started arm wrestling on a table that must have been made of two layers of iron and steel for it didn't even bend under their weight. **_

**At precisely 11:37AM Nepal time the plane landed and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett raced off faster than I could blink. Carlisle started off running, but Esme gratefully and with a smile stayed back and waited for me to even finish getting off the stupid plane and then took me on her back and started running. It was just like running with Edward, only smoother, and thanks to the location and altitude, colder. I would have to put my second layers of winter wear on at base camp and third hat. The competitors were already off just above Camp 2 on their way to the South Col just below Camp 3 by the time we arrived. Carlisle emerged from one of the tents with hot coco, the strongest, but most hand-compatible binoculars I had ever seen, my oxygen device, and video recorder hooked up to receive images with sound from 5 different cameras to see and hear every phrase, mishap, adventure, word, step, and climb that took place for me. Of course, the radio was for all of us too, but they could clearly hear everything on their own and even see fairly clearly their children's progress. Cool vampire senses. **

**Apparently they all wanted to take it easy up to get started but just then…Well first, Edward was in the lead, followed by Emmett then Jasper then Rosalie, finally Alice; it was 11:51 and the sun was still behind the clouds. So, anyway, just then, CRASH! Emmett flung a huge chunk of rock down to Jasper. **

"**Alice, heads up!" Jasper yelled. Both dodged but then came the avalanche. **

"**Emmett, you hair-brained muscled idiot! We aren't trying to get people killed here. That would be James!" Rosalie yelled while diving into an ice cave only vampire eyes could have detected. **

"**Alice, you okay down there?" Jasper called. **

"**Of course, Jazzy, but tell our stupid brother to phone Carlisle… never mind he's already on his way, tell him to turn on his radio instead."**

"**Emmett McCarthy! Tricks are tricks are fine, as long as you keep them to yourselves! If anyone has been more than seriously injured, by some miracle, you are done!" Carlisle yelled.**

"…**.Sor…I'll be more mindful." Answered Emmett sheepishly**

**Emmett and Edward had kept climbing. However, Edward had seen that Alice had caught up to Rosalie who had paused to fix her hair and now were tied. Well, he liked Alice more than Rose and thought fixing hair on Everest was just ridiculous in itself. "Rosalie." softly to himself. "Rosalie," he said louder. She froze, hearing her name but not directed to her. "Hey guys," Edward was saying to two other climbers, "See that blond down there? She something, huh?," softer now, "Her name is Rosalie Hale, why don't you guys wait up for her to see if she needs help. I think I saw her breathing getting ragged, even for here." That last part was just loud enough for Rosalie to catch.**

"**Edward, be nice," I pleasantly scolded. **

"**Sorry, sweetheart, not up here."**

"**Edward, I will kill you," Rose hissed angrily loud enough for only the vampires to hear.**

"**Edward, Edward, haven't you ever heard the story of the tortoise and the hare?" asked Emmett all of the sudden.**

"**Emmett!" Edward yelled.**

"**The truth hurts budd…"  
"No, I meant, Emmett! …watch the crevasse. Too late." **

"**Well, well, Emmett, we are the klutzy vampire today, Aren't we?" I ask with a tease.**

"**Bella, cut it out." Growled a playfully annoyed Emmett.  
"What I/she can play too." Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I said at the same time.**

"**Serves you right for your wonderful driving skills…and if you value our alone time, you won't make any response to that." Rosalie mocked. **

"**Oh, Emmett," said Alice sweetly, "you might find some sugar and spice in those ice walls you'll be climbing out of. Good luck."**

**Just then, Jasper passed up Edward with a silent smile and sent, purposefully, snow flurries into his face. **

**Edward was now tied with Rosalie and Alice wasn't that far behind. Emmett is still trying to get out of the crevasse. The tie was soon fixed, though.**

"**Hey sugar, you need some help there?," one of the early climbers Edward had spoken to asked Rosalie, "My name's Robert, or Robbie."**

"**Don't ever call me sugar, again, Robert," hissed Rosalie. Maybe Rose had been a little too fierce but one, this was Edward's fault, he would pay later, and two, sugar probably brought back some very unpleasant human memories and Robert was just to close to Royce but she certainly was not calling him Robbie.**

"**Hey, hey, sorry. Just wanted to see if you needed help and my friend here, John, thinks you look hot, me too, but… never mind. I guess you don't want help either way." said Robert. **

"**Look, sorry too," Rosalie replied, just under control, Edward was dead-deader, "and John, thank you, but I do have a boyfriend waiting at base camp for me. I'm the stronger climber but he supports me whole-heartedly." Hehe, see how Emmett takes that!**

"**Oh, well, too bad, maybe see you higher up," replied John.**

"**Yeah, maybe" I replied unenthusiastically. Crap, there goes Alice.**

"**Hey, sis, see you found some guys after all. Tut tut. What would Emmett say? See yeah!" Alice called, darting off.**

"**She's your sister!" replied John.**

"**Leave them, John, I think they're all in some kind of suicide race to the top," remarked Robert.**

**Smart guy. No time for that though. In the same instance, to Alice, "Why, I oughta! Emmett get your lazy but out of the crevasse and come help me dump this sister of ours! **

"**Right here, sweetheart," huffs Emmett, for effect, then "… And gone! Maybe you should have some quality talk with these fine fellows while you're taking your time." **

"**Emmett, you are so grounded from me starting now!" as Rosalie runs after him. **

**Currently, Jasper is in the lead, followed by Edward close on his tail. Following close behind is Alice followed by Emmett with Rosalie on his heels. I look at Esme, smiling in pleased disbelief. She just shakes her head and asks for the radio.**

"**Just remember to start being careful. It's 12:30PM, the sun should be coming out as soon as you break through the clouds just above Camp three. Until then, be on your guard-from everything-and remember that normal people don't climb Everest without a sweat, especially with no oxygen."**

"**Yes, Esme," all respond kindly.**

"**Carlisle, I assume that somehow all the avalanche victims are alive at the least?" Esme asks as she sees him coming down the mountain.**

"**Somehow, yes," he answers with an annoyed, but accepting and knowing smile and tone. **

"**They really get into it when things get competitive, don't they?" I said.**

"**You can't tell?" she sadly, but acceptingly teases.**

"**I thought you said baseball was a pain?"  
"Well, they hadn't climbed a mountain like this before, and even now, but…" **

"**They're at Camp 3 now, all together?" I ask just realizing what the recorder was showing me. **

"**Not quite all of them yet, but Emmett will be there….now. Yes, all together in one camp. And they'll have to wait there a bit for safety inspections and it looks like they've got a small storm coming. The sherpas up there won't let any climbers go farther up till it clears, a small storm can turn big at that altitude. Even though, of course, it'd just make it all the better and more interesting and challenging to my children up there, but they'll have to at least pretend for a little while." Esme answered**

"**Umm…Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, especially, though, Alice too, all in one tent together with other humans right now?" I ask nervously.**

"**We all went hunting yesterday, so that won't be a problem, as for the other problem, well, we'll see, won't we." Esme replied, "Maybe it'll actually let them calm down and get a hold of themselves."**

**I looked at her doubtfully.**

"**Well, I can hope." I laughed. But, then again, maybe Esme wasn't completely off. Kind of. Not? Yes? I guess as I said before, with the Cullens, anything is possible. **

"**Emmett, you are okay, right?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Yes, baby, I'm fine."  
"Did he get hurt?" one of the medics asked.**

**Emmett shot Rosalie a warning glance. Edward, Alice, and Jasper laughed silently. **

"**Yeah, he fell into a small crevasse, but we pulled him out." Rosalie answered. **

"**Well son, let's check you out, just to be sure." The medic replied. Emmett gave Rosalie a death glare promising payback. She just smiled. **

"**Sweet, Rose!" Alice complimented.**

"**Thank you."**

**Quieter, "Alice, you're sure you're fine," Jasper asked. **

**Vampire quietly, "Yes, southern boy, I'm a vampire, remember, I was out of the way before three flakes of snow had touched me."  
"Just checkin' ma'am" Jasper replied with a kiss in his southern accent. **

"**Bella, you there?" Edward called in.**

"**Of course."  
"Esme? Things are fine?" Edward asked**

"**Besides Emmett's avalanche victims, yes." was her reply.**

"**So Bella, what do you think? It's not too competitive for you is it," Edward teased.**

"**No," I retorted," Actually, I think you all are hilarious!"**

"**You're warm enough?"  
"Yes, stop worrying. Esme and Carlisle have me well looked after. You just watch yourself with those crazy siblings of yours." I replied**

**He laughed, "I always worry about you, Bella, 'you are my life now.'"**

"**Edward," Rosalie groaned.**

"**Just ignore her, Edward." Alice and I say at the same time.**

"**Always do."**

**I laughed, "Now, you get some rest like a good little boy."**

"**Yes, love."**

**What was that? Jasper. Jasper just snuck off into the storm, but it was already dissipating. Edward had heard him and took off after him, but just paused a second as we both noticed Alice was nowhere to be seen. She is good. Even Edward and the sherpas didn't hear her leave. Rosalie was five minutes behind Edward leaving and Emmett was, if I didn't know better, actually knocked out. What did that boy do? Oh, never mind. …**

"**Shit! Why, why, why?! I'm a vampire, for crying out loud! Two drinks even this high should not have not had me hear everyone sneaking off. Oh, whoever left first is probably at the South Summit already!"**

**Alice was indeed just past the South Summit very pleased with herself. She had **_**just**_** heard Jasper leaving Camp 3 after her when she was already at Camp 4. She wouldn't have to deal with any of them for a while. At least Edward and Emmett, especially would be ticked. Whoa, hold on. Edward is fast when he wants to be! I think he just passed Jasper, but, hehe, Jasper that's mean. Alice will get you back for that, but, wait, here comes the sun. **_**No one's**_** this high yet, sweet!**

"**Edward!" Jasper yelled**

"**Yes, I know, Jasper, the sun just came out, we're ahead of everyone. …. What's wrong?"  
"Bella." That one word was all it took for him to freak.**

"**What happened?!" he growled.**

"**She slipped on a patch of ice at base camp and hit her head hard enough for her to pass out. She's awake now, but is having trouble talking."**

**What?! No I didn't. JASPER! **

"**Edward! Ignore that cheating **_**Yankee **_**brother of yours, keep climbing, and get him back good for me. I'm fine!"**

"**Bella, dang it, it would've worked and you are really lucky you're a fragile human right now. Don't ever call me a Yankee again!" Jasper hissed.**

**While Jasper was busy with empty threats, Edward was already on payback plans. **

"**Hey, Jasper," Edward taunted called, pushing a huge ice ball toward him, "Don't ever threaten Bella again, or pretend to tell me she is hurt!" he pushed the ball of ice and kicked Jasper back down to Camp 3.**

"**Esmmeee'ssss faaauuulllttt!!," He called as he rolled down.**

"**Edward, I did not tell him to take it that far!" radioed Esme.**

"**What the?!" Emmett yelped as he saw Jasper rolling down," Jasper?!"**

"**Heeelllppp!"**

"**Haahahahahaaha! What happened? Jasper, the new clumsy vampire who tripped on Everest?"**

"**Suuuunnnn! Jasper shouted.  
"Emmett, as much as you might love to let him roll all the way down, need I remind you the sun is out!?" rebuked Carlisle, Esme, and I. **

"**For my sake, I thought he'd have the sense to stop before he hit the cloud bank," responded Edward with a pleased chuckle.**

"**I am not going down after a crazy brother!" Emmett yelled, "I'm still racing!"**

"**Oh, fine!" Shouted Esme, "My idea, I'll get him! Bella, stay with Carlisle if you want."**

"**Edward, nice job!" I whispered, enthusiastically, so did Alice. Carlisle just shook his head.**


	4. Coming Down

"_**I am not going down after a crazy brother!" Emmett yelled, "I'm still racing!"**_

"_**Oh, fine!" Shouted Esme, "My idea, I'll get him! Bella, stay with Carlisle if you want."**_

"_**Edward, nice job!" I whispered, enthusiastically, so did Alice. Carlisle just shook his head.**_

"**SUMMIT!" suddenly shouted Alice. Sure enough, I could see her, sparkling-to innocent eyes it would just seem the sun-on the top. Edward was just a few hundred feet from it, about to climb the Hilary Step. Instead of making him go faster, however, he slowed down, even though Rosalie had now just passed him, thanks to Jasper's deception. "Still have to get down, sis," Edward stated too calmly.**

"**What's that supposed to mean? No one can catch me now! Hi Edward! Still on your way up?" Alice questioned and teased and boasted. If she hadn't been so excited, she might have seen his plan, or at least, his action. I did. If I wasn't rooting for Edward, I might have warned her but…**

**She was practically skipping down the most technically demanding part of Everest. Hi…bye Rose!" she shouted. As Rosalie had, for who know what reason, gone to congratulate her with a high five, Alice took it to lift her up and toss her back to 100' below the Hilary step. **

"**There you go, Edward," she said sweetly, "at least you can take second as long as you don't trip up again for some prank."**

**In the background, "Mary Alice Brandon!" menacingly hissed Rosalie, "You will regret that!"**

**Meanwhile, "Same to you, sis," he said kindly, too kindly, to Alice, "Oh, you might want to know though that Bella was about to call and tell you that you left your professional Milan camera and Chanel makeup purse on the top."  
"WHAT!?!?!" yelled Alice. Checking herself, "OH my goodness! How could I?!" She wailed upon finding then not on her.**

"**You want it, go back up and get it, because I'll just leave it." Edward remarked. **

**Clever, Edward, clever, Alice didn't have them because she didn't bring them, but I wasn't**

**about to tell her that. Edward was already past her. Alice wasted no time running after him, but Edward always was faster. Rosalie, still swearing, was halfway up the Hilary step when…**

"**SUMMIT!" shouted Edward. Alice was immediately behind him. However, while Edward took one minute to enjoy and take pictures for me, Alice spent ten scourging the summit for her supposedly forgotten baggage until she finally realized the trick Edward had just pulled on her. By that time, however, Rosalie, laughing, had come and gone three minutes behind Edward. Alice had thought Rosalie was laughing in excitement, until now, she realized Rose had been laughing at **_**her**_**. Oh, Edward would pay. Emmett, sour, had finally arrived just as Alice was leaving. **

"**Alice?" Emmett asked amazed, "I thought you were already on your way down?"  
"Ask Edward." Alice hissed, running down. Emmett shrugged and left a few minutes after her. I guess even vampires, intent on winning a competition, want to spend a few minutes on top of the world, even if it means falling behind. **

**Edward had had to slow and even wait for Rosalie to climb together, slowly, back to Camp 3, or it would have looked highly suspicious as to how they had summited and come back down so quickly unaffected. All the Cullens would have to wait there anyway again for a half hour, to let the sun go down a bit; too many climbers would be starting up to avoid them. They arrived at Camp 3 at 4:30PM. Alice arrived ten minutes later, followed by Emmett. They would all be together for another 15 minutes and Alice and Rosalie still had teeth to pick with Edward. First, it was Rosalie's turn. If Edward wanted guys looking at her, he could have girls looking at him. **

"**Excuse me, miss," Rosalie concernedly asked a medic, "my friend here took a bad fall against a rock and has been complaining about his ribs hurting and he's been having trouble breathing. Could you make sure he's okay?"**

"**Of course, miss" the medic replied.**

"**Only because of earlier are you off the hook," Edward hissed to Rosalie, "You at least didn't have to listen to their thoughts about you."  
"It was plain enough without a gift and you don't have to listen," she pleasedly hissed back.**

"**Hi, my name's Angie, Mr.…" the medic stated.**

"**Cullen, Edward Cullen," Edward all but growled through gritted teeth.**

_**Cullen, what a hot name to go with such a handsome look! I bet he's got a hot body and six pack too, climbing and all. I love climbers, especially cute, young guys. I wonder if he's single? **_

"**Ok, how about you take off that jacket and shirt there for me so I can take a look at those ribs."**_** Wow, I nearly called hi**_**m **_**honey. Angie, get a grip, you're supposed to be a professional. OMG! He's…he's…indescribably HOT! Shame, he seems fine. I, just have to … to think of something, anything just to keep that shirt off! WOW! **_

"**Miss, if you're finished." Edward nearly growled  
"Oh, um, no, actually, um, there's this, well, there is this bump here I should check out." **_**Wow, he's cold and there really isn't a bump but I don't care, it's probably just the natur**_**al **_**temperature here anyway. **_

"**Really, because I don't see it and I really feel fine," Edward coldly stated, pulling his shirt on.**

_**How rude, I'm trying to help him. Oh fine! So he was fine and I just wanted some eye candy but man, what a disappointment. I mean, just a little bit a longer! Oh well, serves me right, I suppose. He's probably got a girl anyway. **_

"**Miss, he's fi…" **_**Where'd she go?**_

**Rosalie had actually slipped out with a huge smile on her face after "I feel fine" and gotten a head start. The sun was going down. Alice would have left but she was laughing her head off. However, there was no way Edward was leaving first. Actually, never mind, he can go. Emmett was laughing too but left just after Rosalie. Alice would be last again, but that seemed suddenly okay with her. Finally, Alice left camp too. **

"**Hi, Jasper" I said laughing. Esme and Jasper had just gotten back. **

"**Bella." He said, annoyed, though I knew it wasn't to me, well maybe partly. **

**Rosalie was just below Camp 2 when Emmett caught up to her. Instead of fighting or tricking or yelling at him to distract him, she just smiled. Emmett caught on, agreeing.  
"Have a fun time, Rose sweetie?"  
"Yep, though I meant what I said back in the tent. Don't touch me-till tomorrow, maybe tonight, if you're good. What about you?"  
"Tricks and competition, are you kidding me? Of course I had a blast! When am I ever going to learn not to tick you off? However, nice job with Edward back there in the tent! I thought he was actually going to lose it."  
"Perfect angel Edward? I wish. Thank you, though. And, to answer that question, you'll always just be my kiddy teddy bear, so never." She said with a smile and then kissed him.**

"**I thoug…"**

"**Yes, **_**you**_** aren't allowed to touch**_** me,**_** I never send anything about **_**me **_**and you." Rosalie laughed.**

"**I love you."**

"**Me too, but let's wait till we get off the mountain," Rosalie laughingly suggested.**

**I was smiling, so was Esme. I do wish that medic had been able to keep Edward's shirt off a little longer. He did look indescribably gorgeous and magnificent. Oh well. Here comes Rosalie and Emmett, they're just below Camp 1 now. Edward is just below Camp 2 with Alice just 2 minutes behind him. **

"**Jasper, can you help me out?" Alice whispered so low that only Jasper would hear through the radio.**

"**Sure, sweetie, what can I do?" Just as low was Jasper reply.**

"**That was a cruel trick he played on me with my bags and he's not getting off this mountain-one sec-sorry, sunbeam, how is the sun still up?-anyway, off this mountain without sweet revenge." Alice answered quietly and quickly. Edward had jumped to the side as well to avoid the last rays of sun poking out the clouds. Jasper was listening and ready.**

"**So, I am going to lie down flat by the boulder out of his sight-even vampires can't see through things-well unless you count my gift, but-call him and tell him you're worried about me. You just saw me behind him and now don't. You think I might have fallen or something."**

"**Yes ma'am," was Jasper's sweet, enthusiastic, southern reply."**

"**Edward!" Jasper called over the radio just as Emmett and Rosalie were walking off the mountain to base camp. First confused, but as they realized what was playing out, with evil smiles. "Edward, Alice was just behind you. I…I don't see her anymore. I'm worried. She could have been racing so hard she didn't see a crevasse and fallen and it could be deep! Please, could you check? Please.!" Jasper's voice grew more frantic. It so concerned Edward he actually fell for it.**

**When he turned, around and didn't see Alice, he was surprised and concerned too. It was not, however, simply for his sister's safety. Could she have gotten ahead of him? Was this payback for the purses? She wouldn't be happy about that. But still, he still didn't see Alice and was really getting worried. Back at base camp, Rosalie and Emmett were cracking up, Esme and Carlisle were just shaking their heads, almost in disbelief at what their children would do and go to just to win. Bella was not happy; for once, she almost agreed with Alice's choice and wanted to see Edward get out of this one himself and so she had an expression halfway between and smile and a frown fighting on her face. Jasper just had an evil smile of contempt on his face."**

"**Alice?" Edward called carefully, but worried. "Alice?!" More worried now. "Alice!" He should have seen her by now. What had happened to her? Wait, was that snickering and someone laughing-oh no.**

"**Yes?" Alice sung as she raced passed an annoyed at himself Edward.**

"**Alice!" Edward yelled playfully annoyed after her.**

"**Round and round they go, who'll get down the mountain first, nobody knows!" Alice yelled gaily.**

**It was indeed now a race down Everest between Edward and Alice. It was a good match Edward was fast and strong, Alice was smart, observant, and strong, fairly fast, but her legs were short. It turned out Edward ran into base camp just a second before Alice. Alice was scowling, Edward was jubilant, but both were laughing. So was I. Of course, by base camp, I mean just 100' above it. If they had run into base camp from an all-day climb on Everest, people would get suspicious. **

"**Congratulations and good job" Esme and Carlisle and I smiled. **

"**It looked like you all had a great time, despite the tricks; it was definitely fun watching at the very least!" I stated happily as Edward picked me up in his arms as we all started walking back to the plane.**

"**I told you, Bella, the tricks are the best part of anything!" Shouted Emmett, ecstatic, especially that he had beaten Edward right along side Rosalie. Edward either didn't care or was doing a good job ignoring them. **

"**About time we get that off you?" Edward asked sweetly as we approached the plane, "It looks uncomfortable."**

"**Not too bad," I replied with a smile and at the same time, me hesitantly to give him a warning, we went to kiss each other in a warm embrace. Alice and Jasper followed suit as did Rosalie and Emmett. **

"**Children," Esme and Carlisle coughed, "we're still in public."**

**All affections stopped reluctantly sheepish immediately. **


	5. Going Home

"_**About time we get that off you?" Edward asked sweetly as we approached the plane, "It looks uncomfortable."**_

"_**Not too bad," I replied with a smile and at the same time, me hesitantly to give him a warning, we went to kiss each other in a warm embrace. Alice and Jasper followed suit as did Rosalie and Emmett. **_

"_**Children," Esme and Carlisle coughed, "we're still in public."**_

_**All affections stopped reluctantly sheepish immediately. **_

**The Everest climb was complete and we all were on the plane by 5:45PM Nepal time. The plane ride back was either abuzz, literally, with chatter or, more so, passionate with kisses and embraces. **

"**I can't believe you all actually climbed Everest," I laughed**

"**Of course we did, love" Edward replied enthusiastically **

"**Have you ever known any of us to back down from a dare, especially one like that," Emmett said, with a slight challenge in his voice, breaking a kiss from Rosalie, earning him a slap from her, he continued, to Alice "Awesome dare sis, best one we've ever had I think."  
"Emmett Cullen," Rosalie scorned, "If you ever break off from me like that again, you will not know me for four days, since it must mean so little to you!"**

**Jasper and Alice just nodded the slightest, not breaking their involvement. I smiled and looked lovely at Edward as he did to me.**

"**Get some sleep Bella," it's 9PM at home, "Edward said regretfully.  
"And miss your family's wild and wacky conversations," I teased, and continued proudly, "No way, besides, it must be adrenaline or the fresh oxygen I receive or the high altitude, because I am wide awake."**

"**In that case…" Edward didn't even finish his sentence till the break between kisses, "5 and a half hours on the weekend, especially, is way too much time away from you."**

**We landed at the airport at 10PM Eastern Pacific America time and I was starting to get tired, but I would fight my eyelids for a while longer. We were in the cars before you could blink, same as on the way to Everest. Alice, Edward, and I in the 911-that should be interesting considering what all had happened on Everest, Alice driving, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle in his jeep, Rosalie driving, though-I guess she didn't trust Emmett with his own car again at night when he had crashed during the day, and then Esme and Jasper in the Mercedes.**

**The Jeep was actually the quietest car, I knew there was probably a reason for it but I didn't want to know. We could hear the chatter and laughter between Esme and Jasper, but our car I think was the most entertaining, playfully heated, and probably loudest on the way back. The only difference between going home than racing to, besides a few drivers, was that, while we were still by all means speeding, it was no longer a race. Everyone was just relaxing now. Thankfully, but to Edward's annoyance, that meant Alice was driving "slow" again, just 85.**

"**Alice," How about you let me drive," Edward groaned.  
"Nope," was her defiant reply, "Bella prefers this speed and besides, this can be final payback for that cruel, mean, evil, preposterous bag trick on the mountain," she almost cried. **

**I looked at Edward with a smile/smirk and raised eyebrows. He knew I was gently rebuking him, not lost. He kissed me on my forehead and all rebuke and form melted. **

"**I'm so very sorry, Alice" he answered, almost ashamed, it was comical.**

"**I guess I'll take it," Alice responded.**

"**I can't believe you fell for the missing Alice trick, though! Hahah." Alice yelled, laughing.**

**I started laughing too, as I could hear everyone else too**

"**That was good, sister, very good," Edward complied."  
"I know. Thank you." Alice replied. I laughed; she was so sure of herself.**

"**Jasper, good job today." Esme laughed.  
"Thanks."**

"**However," Esme's voice became scornful, "I did not mean or ever mention for you to say anything about Bella. That was cruel, effective and wryly funny, I'll admit, but don't do it again." **

"**Yes, mom," Jasper complied. **

**Next thing I know, we were home-the Cullens. I hadn't even dropped my eyes once. Alice and the rest of the Cullens wished me goodbye and goodnight as Edward, Alice, and I got out of the Turbo and Edward and I slipped into his Volvo to take me home. It was 10:15 and Charlie would start to worry if I wasn't home soon, he knew I usually stayed late on the weekends with the Cullens, but he still liked me home by 10:30-11, at the latest. If only he knew what I was really doing, especially today." I laughed.**

"**What's funny?" Edward wondered in the Volvo.**

"**Just thinking what Charlie's reaction would be if he know everything about what I/we really did today" I responded. Edward chuckled too.**

"**Oh," started. Edward turned too make sure I was okay. "Keep your eyes on the road!" I laughed. This was becoming an inside joke and almost held no worth now. "No, but, I just realized we never got to our meadow today," I answered sadly.**

"**I am so very sorry, love," Edward answered regretful and ashamed, "I hope and thought you enjoyed today though, despite it. There will be plenty of sun tomorrow, though. I promise you we will go tomorrow."**

"**It's okay," I replied with a yawn. I was getting really tired now, "Tomorrow sounds great." Then we were at Charlie's. Edward and I walked through the day.**

"**Hi, dad," I called. Charlie was watching baseball on the couch. I smiled, remembering how the Cullens played baseball. We had had a few games since the disastrous first one, and we had convinced Edward it would be fine-after making cautious Carlisle leave the room. Edward must have caught on, because he just smiled. **

"**Goodnight, Bella, Charlie." Edward traditionally and dutifully called. **

"**Night, Edward," Charlie grumbled. I smiled, Edward would be in my room in two seconds and at least Charlie didn't call him, Ed, Eddie, Eduardo, or anything of the such. **

**Up in my room, after changing into nightclothes, Edward was on the foot of my bed after tucking me and started humming my lullaby. The last thing I said was, "I did have fun with you and your family today. Thank you." Edward smiled and my last thought was that the Cullens had actually climbed Everest, I had watched, they had fun, so did I, and I has a whole new day together and alone with Edward in the sun in our meadow tomorrow. It would be amazing, just like today.**


End file.
